


Another Moon

by Shareece (kimbob)



Series: One Moon Series [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Jaime is pathetic, Love, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: Tyrion rolled his eyes. “Have you been paying even an ounce of attention to what I’ve been saying?”Jaime sighed and turned to face his brother. “I heard every word little brother.” He sat down heavily.“Did you?” He asked with slight amusement though his tone sounded annoyed. “Or were you too busy watching your wife through the window to care about your duties as Lord?”





	Another Moon

**New moon (Day 1)**

Jaime gave Brienne an amusing smile as she lowered herself deeper in the tub’s water as he stepped inside. “You don’t have to hide from me, Brienne. I’ve already seen all of the best parts.” His grin widened as she blushed. He held up a scrub brush. “Scrub my back and I’ll scrub yours, my lady?”

Brienne nodded once and he handed her the brush before turning his back to her. “Will you spar with me this afternoon?” he asked as she began to scrub his skin.

“I can’t.” Brienne said. “I must entertain at court.” Her tone indicated she wished to do the exact opposite.

Jaime snorted. “It sounds as though you are looking forward to it.” He winced as she scrubbed at a bruise on his shoulder. “You do understand you don’t have to do that?”

“It’s part of my duties as…Lady of the Rock.” Jaime frowned as she hesitated while speaking her title. “I can’t avoid my responsibilities.”

Jaime rolled his eyes heavenward, again annoyed by her stubbornness. “You sound so dedicated, my lady.” He winced again as her scrubbing intensified. He was beginning to think she was doing that on purpose. “Try not to scrub my skin off, sweetling.”

“Stop mocking me.” She warned, although she softened her movements.

Jaime nodded once. “Apologies. I only wonder how the ladies at court got on so well before you became Lady of the Rock?” He rubbed his chin as Brienne stayed stubbornly quiet. “The last time you entertained them you returned to my chambers as though you’d been entertaining the stranger himself.” She’d been pale and agitated; not speaking a word to him until she finished off two cups of wine. He knew how awful court could be; more so he knew how awful some noblewomen could be and Brienne didn’t deserve any of it. “You’re better than they are.” He declared.

“I’m not better than anyone.” She said quietly.

Jaime frowned and turned to face her, wanting her to see how serious he was. She was scowling, making her homely face even more unattractive. Jaime placed one hand onto her cheek, while placing his other hand onto her shoulder. “Brienne,” He said clearly. “You are more than they are.” He caressed her cheek as he tilted his head. “Can’t you see that?” Why couldn’t she see how wonderful it was she only ever let herself be who she truly was? How her kindness, strength and honor made her ten thousand times more beautiful than the treacherous ladies at court? “Why can’t you see that?” He asked out loud.

Jaime felt his heart speed up the more her clear blue eyes stared at him in confusion and slight fear. He knew his expression held that look she couldn’t quite understand. He loved Brienne. He often looked at her, according to Tyrion, as though she hung the moon and the stars themselves. He has not yet said the words. Brienne was barely comfortable with him showing her any type of affection, he had a seven hells chance of knowing how she’d react when he told her how deep his feelings ran.

He leaned forward and kissed her, smoothing out her frown lines as he pulled away. He moved so he was behind her, scrub brush in hand.

“What are you doing?” She asked quietly.

“I promised to scrub your back did I not?” He began to gently scrub her pale skin.

He hummed a happy tune as he worked, pausing as Brienne spoke.

“Thank you—for your words.”

Jaime’s grin widened as he leaned forward and kissed her shoulder.

88

“We are to have our Lord Council meetings within a fortnight. Lord Lefford shall be our host.”

“Mhmm.” Jaime said, distractingly. He watched Brienne from his solar window as she walked through the gardens, her handmaiden beside her.

“Lord Brax will wish to hear our decision on how we will assist with his grain shortage.”

“Of course.” Jaime said absently, his thoughts on the morning bath he had shared with his wife earlier.

Tyrion rolled his eyes. “Have you been paying even an ounce of attention to what I’ve been saying?”

Jaime sighed and turned to face his brother. “I heard every word little brother.” He sat down heavily.

“Did you?” He asked with slight amusement though his tone sounded annoyed. “Or were you too busy watching your wife through the window to care about your duties as Lord?”

Jaime glared at him. “I’ll excuse your rudeness on the fact that you haven’t gone whoring for a fortnight.”

Tyrion poured a glass of wine and passed it to Jaime before pouring himself a glass. “That may be,” he said as he slipped into the empty chair beside his brother, “But you mustn’t be distracted Jaime. This council meeting is most important.”

“Do you truly believe I don’t know that?” Jaime asked with a frown. “Have I not been doing well as Lord of Casterly Rock?”

“You have been. Even better as Warden of the West.” Tyrion said honestly. “Much better than I thought you’d be doing.” Truth be told, and even if he didn’t want to admit it, Jaime had a head for diplomacy. “You’ve shown you’re much more than someone swinging a sword at things.”

Jaime smiled. “But swinging a sword at things is the best part of life.” His eyes strayed toward the window he’d been watching Brienne out of.

Tyrion rolled his eyes. “Have you told her yet?”

Jaime pretended not to understand. “Told whom what?”

“Your wife,” Tyrion said with a teasing smile. “Have you told her you think she hangs the sun and the moon? Have you told her the blue of her eyes makes your beating heart speed? Have you told her your heart beats for her and only her? Have you—” He trailed off as Jaime tossed a grape at him. He chuckled with a shake of his head. “You, my dear brother, are quite pathetic.”

Jaime chuckled. “I am, aren’t I?” He shook his head. “I haven’t told her—I don’t think she’s quite ready to hear the words. You should see the way she looks at me when I show her any sort of affection.”

Tyrion nodded. “I’ve seen it. Imagine someone like her so suddenly being with someone like you. It’s probably not an easy adjustment.”

“Someone like her?” Jaime repeated with a frown. “You insult my wife?”

Tyrion rolled his eyes. “I’m not insulting her Jaime. I’m saying I understand. You’ve been beautiful the whole of your life. She has never been. I’m sure her life hasn’t been easy.” He sighed and took a healthy sip from his wine. “It’s hard to convince people like us that we are actually worthy of that kind of love.”

Jaime nodded in understanding as he reached out and squeezed Tyrion’s hand in thanks and comfort. “Is there anything I can do to convince her otherwise?”

Tyrion shrugged. “Give her time? Your marriage is still so new, Jaime.”

“Of course, yes.” He has been giving it nothing but time.

Tyrion nodded once. “You do understand she cannot travel with us to Golden Tooth?”

“What?” Jaime asked with a frown. “Why not?”

“She’ll distract you; not on purpose of course, but you--” Tyrion trailed off at Jaime’s expression. “You and I both know it. We’ll need your full attention.”

Jaime didn’t like the idea of leaving Brienne here alone, not while trying to adjust to being the Lady of the Rock.

“Brienne is perfectly capable in her role.” Tyrion said, nearly reading Jaime’s thoughts. “Besides, Uncle Kevan will be with her.”

Jaime’s eyes strayed toward the window again. “I’m truly pathetic, aren’t I?”

Tyrion finished off his wine, nodding his head sagely. “Awfully so.”

**Waxing Crescent Moon (day4)**

  
“Ohh.” Jaime grinned against Brienne’s skin as she gave him another girlish sigh. She liked when he rubbed the days’ worth of stubble against her inner thigh, creating a little burn. He had been delighted to find that jewel of information from her. Every day he was learning something new about Brienne and he filed them away to be used later. He kissed the inside of her thigh before slipping his tongue into her softness.

“Ohhhh.” She sighed again and her hands moved to grip his hair. “Jaime.” He groaned against her flesh, drawing out even more moister as his tongue flicked out against the tiny bundle of nerves, spurred on by the sound of his name falling from her lips. He slipped two fingers inside of her, gently probing mindful of the sensitivity she felt from their coupling mere moments ago. He could tell she was getting closer from the sounds of her moans and the way she gripped his hair even tighter.

Brienne shivered underneath his skillful tongue, eyes shutting as pleasure suddenly coursed throughout her body. He pulled away, kissing the inside of her thigh before sliding into the empty space beside her. He watched her quietly, eyes falling to the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she tried to catch her breath. His finger slid between her breast, connecting an invisible line with the freckles that adorned her skin. He watched as her eyes slipped open, showing off her ocean blue orbs. He knew he only had a few more moments before she came back to herself and realized how exposed she was. His eyes quickly scanned her large frame from head to toe, sighing as he resisted the urge to bury his fingers into the thick thatch of hair between her thighs once again. He sighed again, watching in amusement as she realized she was lying stark naked beside him and he was watching her unabashedly. Her already flushed skin reddened even further as she leaned down and pulled the blankets up to cover herself.

The urge to tease her was on the tip of his tongue, but he thought better of it for once. Keeping his mouth closed, Jaime followed suit and slipped underneath the blankets, slipping his arm around her thick waist with a happy sigh. He slipped closer, raising his head when he noticed her tense beside him. “What is it?”

Brienne blinked up at the ceiling, biting her lip as she spoke slowly and quietly. “The noblewomen find it strange that you—stay the night here in my chambers so much. They think it odd.”

Jaime raised an eyebrow at this. He’d like to know which servant was speaking so openly about his nightly activities with his wife. “Who said that?” He asked. “Was it Lady Lina who said that to you?” He asked idly, getting his answer by the surprised expression on her face. He snorted. “Her husband likes whores; did you know that?” he smiled as she slid her eyes to him, her expression disapproving with his use of words. “I don’t say it to be crude Brienne, It’s simply a statement of fact.”

He watched her quietly, wondering what it was she was thinking. “Do you—not like that I spend so much time here?”

She blinked slowly, turning an even more interesting shade of red as she answered quietly. “No—I—like this.”

Jaime smiled, relief filling him. “She is envious of you, my lady.”

Brienne frowned. “I do not understand.”

Jaime kissed her cheek, before slipping his head onto her pillow, wanting to be as close as possible. “You will soon.”

1st quarter moon (day 7)

“Lord Renly sends his congratulations.” Jaime announced and she paused, the cup of wine halfway to her lips. She glanced up at Jaime, surprise in her gaze. “Did he?”

Jaime nodded. “He also mentioned it was a shame you couldn’t join them at Storm’s End as you had planned.”

Brienne could feel Jaime’s questioning gaze on her, knowing his curiosity was besting him. She stayed quiet, instead opting to nibble on the lemon cake in front of her. It was odd as she hadn’t thought of Renly Baratheon since coming to Casterly Rock and becoming Its Lady.

Thinking of the girlish feelings she had developed for Renly seemed to pale in comparison when she thought of Jaime. She flushed from her own thoughts, cursing herself for her inability to control her physical reaction to any topic concerning her husband. She chanced a glance at said husband, sighing to herself as she realized he was still watching her expectedly. “You wish to ask me something?”

Jaime gave a slight shrug. “I’m simply curious. Why were you going to visit Storm’s End?”

“I was going to join his army.” She answered softly, watching as surprise flashed in his eyes. “He visited Tarth once for his coming of age tour. My father held a grand party.” She could remember the terror she felt as her father forced her to attend court. “He was kind to me.” She remembered how charming Renly had been toward her; how he looked her in the eyes without mocking her or malice. He danced with her. Since that day she thought of nothing but him and her feelings for him and It was after her last failed betrothal that she sought to be closer to him.  
“Kind to you.” Jaime repeated, tilting his head in that way that he did when he was picking through her very minimal explanation. “He is very handsome.” He continued softly, his eyes shining with amusement. “Although, he has no interest in someone of your gender.”

Brienne has heard the rumors and she cared not for them. She glared at Jaime. “He was the only person outside of my father who didn’t treat me as though I were an insult to humanity itself so If you are going to mock me, then we can end this conversation now.” Those sickening feelings resurfaced and embarrassingly enough, Brienne felt tears spring to her eyes. She turned away as Jaime slipped into the empty space beside her.

Jaime moved to grasp her hand, frowning when she pulled away from him. “Apologies, Brienne.”

Brienne bristled at this, not wanting his apologies.

“I wasn’t mocking you.” Jaime explained. “I am admittedly jealous.”

She turned to face him, her expression confused. “Of Renly Baratheon?” She asked. “But you’re Jaime Lannister.”

He chuckled as he nodded in agreement. “Aye.” He reached for her hand again and this time she didn’t pull away from him. He was looking at her with that same look she couldn’t understand; the look that frightened her.

She turned away from him, unable to withstand the weight of his stare. “I don’t understand.”

Jaime just chuckled again as he kissed her hand. “You will.”

**Waxing Gibbous Moon (Day 13)**

  
Brienne lay, panting for breath as Jaime slipped from between her thighs. He lay beside her, once again watching with avid fascination as she worked to calm her body after another bout fucking.

He was to leave for Golden Tooth the following day and he loathed to leave without her. He’d tried to convince Tyrion earlier on by discussing the benefits of the Lady of the Rock being in attendance but his younger brother refused to bend to his suggestion. Despite his refusal to admit it, Tyrion was just as stubborn as their father.

She hadn’t said anything when he told her it was decided she wouldn’t attend with him, merely nodded her head and said she will do her duty. Jaime knew she would be fine alone as he had quickly gathered how strong Brienne was in the few moons of getting to know her; how capable she was when it came to running their household. In all honesty, he was more worried about himself.

“Perhaps you should just come along with me anyway.” He was the Lord of Casterly Rock, Tyrion didn’t have any true rights to tell him what to do.”

“Don’t be foolish.” Brienne murmured as she slipped underneath the covers. She kept the edge of the covers lifted, quietly indicating he follow suit.

Jaime did as she requested, slipping his arms about her waist. “You should be by my side.” He argued. “I should be able to show you off.”

She frowned at him. “What will you be showing?”

Jaime gave her a slightly incredulous look before snorting with a shake of his head. He ran his hand down the side of his face. “Curse Tyrion.”

Brienne was still frowning. “I don’t understand.”

Jaime wrapped his arms about her, slipping closer toward her. “You will soon, my lady.”

 **Full moon (day 17)**  
Five moons of being Lady of Casterly Rock and Brienne finds entertaining is her least favorite duty. It was not something she could wholly avoid, given the way she always frowned upon Jaime trying to avoid his own duties. Now here she sat with a group of wives bored, mindless, and trying to feign interest in the conversation going on around her.

“I thought he would never take a wife,” a portly lady of house Plumm proclaims. “All those years Lord Tywin let him wander about so long in Essos, being around all of those foreigners —no offense, my lady—left him with quite the odd notions about marriage.”

Brienne shifted in her seat from the Lady’s words, feeling uncomfortable with the conversation.

Another woman leaned forward. “I heard he never showed much interest in women—some were beginning to wonder—“Abruptly she remembered the Lady of Casterly Rock was present, and blushed. “Well, never mind that.” She smiled, patronizingly. “He chose you, my lady, and that’s all that matters.”

The other ladies giggled. Brienne could hear the subtle cruelty in her words and it’s in this moment she agrees with Jaime’s assessment of these ladies being lecherous cunts. Soon the conversation turned toward talk of her getting with child. She didn’t want to be here and it only took her a very short moment to realize she didn’t have to be. She stood from her seat abruptly, startling the other ladies. “Excuse me ladies, but I must take my leave.”

She gripped her skirts and quickly made an exit, letting her very long legs carry her toward her chambers, not bothering to slow down for her handmaiden.

“My lady,” Tailia panted as she closed the chamber door behind them, “Do you need assistance?”

Brienne merely wanted to be alone after a long day of assisting in the settling of disputes and entertaining. “No thank you, Tailia. Please you may take your leave. I do not wish to be disturbed.”

Tailia nodded. “Yes, my lady.” She turned to go and paused. “A message from Lord Jaime arrived today. I’ve placed it in your solar.”

Brienne nodded. “Thank you, Tailia.”

The earlier tension Brienne felt started to ease with the mention of Jaime’s message. She sighed as she thought of her husband. Jaime could be brash and crude. Sometimes he could be childish and impulsive, not to mention the most arrogant man in all the Seven Kingdoms.

However, there was another side to him. He is humorous and could make her laugh although she’d never admit it to him out loud. He is gentle in the way he encourages her to run their considerable household. He is kind and just in the way he rules over the Westerlands, despite his ongoing disdain for ruling. She admires his love and loyalty he has for his brother. It is Jaime’s passion as a warrior that draws her to him the most. It is also the respect and acceptance he shows her whenever she held her sword.

She moved toward her solar, spotting the message awaiting her on her desk. He had promised he would write, but Brienne had thought he would be too busy to keep such a promise. He has been gone for only four days, but Brienne found herself feeling oddly unbalanced with his absence. Sighing she sat down and reached for his message.

 _My Lady,_  
_I write this letter to you as quickly as I can as I am to return to the Lords’ Council meeting posthaste. Naturally, I am taking my time writing to you. (Brienne rolled her eyes at this) As bored as I am here I promise I have been on my best behavior. Tyrion only had to kick me twice during our meetings (She smiled at this.) Our host Lord Lefford is surprisingly amusing and sharp as is his daughter. I think you would quite like her. I’ve convinced Lord Lefford to allow her to visit the rock for a time. I do hope you don’t mind as I feel she could be your companion and ally against those lecherous cunts you must entertain. (Brienne smiled to herself despite his use of such crude language.) I can practically see your disproving face with the use of my language, my apologies Brienne. How are you? Does Uncle Kevan treat you well? I must go, Tyrion is glaring daggers at me. I miss you, wife. (Brienne’s heart began to pound as she read those words.) I more specifically miss your lips wrapped around… Brienne quickly closed the parchment with a huff and a shake of her head. Slowly she brought her finger toward her lips and smiled shyly._

Jaime will be returning in a fortnight. Surely, she will be able to tolerate all that she is responsible for in that time. She shook her head. In truth, it was only one duty as Lady of the Rock that she couldn’t stand. She stared off into the distance, imagining the future snickers and continued subtle cruelty she had to face on the morrow.

Shaking her nervous thoughts, she pulled out her parchment and began to write a response.

**Wanning Gibbous Moon (Day18)**

  
She supped with Ser Kevan and his wife Lady Dorna. Ser Kevan, Brienne noted, is quite different from his older brother Lord Tywin. There is an air of warmth about him. He was kind and gentle in the way he assisted her during tax and land disputes. Also, anyone with eyes could see how much he loved and adored Lady Dorna. Lady Dorna, Brienne noted, was a kind gentle soul; much different from the ladies she entertained. There is no subtle malice in her treatment of Brienne and for that the younger woman is grateful.

“My lady, I hope you are settling well here at the rock,” Lady Dorna said, “Kevan tells me you did well during yesterday’s land disputes.”

Kevan nodded in agreement. “You’re very diplomatic Lady Brienne. Your father has taught you well in the ways of politics.”

Brienne felt her face flush bright red, not used to hearing compliments. Jaime often complimented her on things always in delighting in seeing her blush, but mostly because he meant his words. “Thank you, Ser.”

Kevan shook his head with a wave of his hand. “Please, call me Uncle, we’re all family here.”

Brienne flushed another shade of red, feeling touched. “Yes, uncle.”

Lady Dorna smiled softly at her. “Perhaps after supping, us ladies can retire in the solar to continue getting to know one another?”

Kevan gave Brienne an amused smile. “What she means is she would like to gossip about the ladies you’ve been entertaining.”

“Oh stop,” Lady Dorna said softly. Although she smiled at Brienne as she said her next words. “There is nothing wrong with a little gossip.”

Brienne returned her smile with a smaller one, feeling a familiar warmth, she hadn’t felt since Jaime left for Golden Tooth.

88

Brienne nodded her thanks as Lady Dorna poured her a cup of tea. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome dear.” Dorna murmured. Both women drank in silence for a few moments.

Brienne watched the older woman before speaking. “You don’t visit court often.” She started softly.

Lady Dorna grinned. “No child, I don’t. I see no reason to. I prefer the company of family.”

Brienne nodded in understanding. “Some of those women are—“ She trailed off, hoping she hadn’t misspoke.

“Some of those women are terrible.” Dorna finished for her. She sat back in her chair. “They can be difficult to handle, but you must remember, my dear, you are the Lady of the Rock.”

Jaime said those exact words to her before departing for Golden Tooth. He had kissed her firmly on the mouth and hopped onto his horse. He had smirked over his shoulder and bid her farewell. Feeling an odd ache in her chest, Brienne had watched him ride away until he was no longer visible. “Jaime said those same words to me before he left. I—I’m still trying to understand.”

Dorna nodded in understanding. “It means you hold all the power. All the sway.”

Brienne sipped her tea she shook her head. She held no interest in power and sway; something she and Jaime held in common. “I truly don’t wish to—hold power over someone.”

“Of course not.” Lady Dorna agreed with a nod. “But, they are their because you will it so. They are there to take your lead.” ,

Brienne was quiet as she thought on Lady Dorna’s words.

“You miss him.” Lady Dorna continued quietly.

Brienne looked up started, knowing who she was speaking of. “I-“

“It’s fine dear.” Lady Dorna cut in. “I used to wear that same look whenever Kevan had to be away from me. It is rare for marriages such as ours to be real and full of love.”

Brienne nearly choked on her tea. “I don’t—I—”

Dorna gave her an amused smile. “Brienne, anyone with eyes can see how you two feel about each other. “

Brienne looked away from the older women, her thoughts racing. Love? It was not something she had let herself think too much on given she’d convinced herself It was something she would have nor needed.

**Third Quarter Moon (Day 22)**

 

Brienne slipped out of bed as her handmaiden made her way into her chambers.

“My lady,” Tailia greeted, opening the windows to let fresh air inside. “I hope you slept well.”

Brienne merely nodded, her thoughts elsewhere. She sat down in front of her mirror.

“What gown will you be wearing today, my lady?”

Brienne shook her head. “No gown today. I’ll be spending the afternoon in the training yard.”

Tailia paused with a smile as she moved to attend to Brienne’s hair. “No entertaining this afternoon, my lady?”

Brienne shrugged. “If the ladies wish to feel useful, they are more than welcome to join me in the training yard.”

Tailia grinned as she finished braiding Brienne’s hair in a simple braid down her back. “I shall deliver the message, my lady.”

“Thank you, Tailia.” She was in no mood to entertain. She was in no mood to be bothered. She merely wished to swing her sword at something. She hasn’t been sleeping well, her thoughts on the words Dorna had said to her. She couldn’t quite understand what Dorna meant. How did she and Jaime look at each other? Brienne found Jaime watching her often, sometimes gazing at her face or into her eyes to the point of discomfort. Those looks were most frightening; she could barely stand the weight of them. Did she look at him the same way? Brienne swallowed, feeling pure fear with the thought of being so vulnerable.

Could Jaime truly love her? She shook her head. No. That was—that couldn’t be true. She stood up and shook her thoughts. She couldn’t bother to think on such silly things even if she did miss Jaime. She sat on the edge of her bed, placing her head in her hands as she counted the days until he would return to her.

Gods, she thought. Is this what love is?

**Waning Crescent Moon (Day 27)**

 

She was sleeping when she felt someone stir beside her. Abruptly, she sat up her eyes widening as she caught sight of Jaime. Her eyes slid toward the nearby window, through which she can see the bright light from the moon shining through the window. She hadn’t even felt when he slipped into bed with her.

Brienne couldn’t deny the relief and happiness she felt at the mere sight of him. She watched his sleeping form for a few moments noting the days’ worth of stubble he had grown while away. She reached over and ran her fingertips along one of the cords of his neck, idly wondering where this boldness came from as she stroked his lips then further down to his chest and lower still toward his stomach. Jaime’s eyes suddenly slipped open his emerald gaze causing her body throb with a sudden need.

“Wife.” He greeted sleepily.

She let her hand drift further down, splaying over the ridges of his muscular belly and grazing the planes of his lower abdomen. Gods, he didn’t have any clothes on. “You’re back.”

Jaime nodded, stretching before placing his hands behind his head. “I am. I rode in as soon as the council concluded—that feels nice.” He said, closing his eyes as her hand continued to explore. “I’ve missed you.”

Despite herself, Brienne felt herself flush. “I’ve missed you as well.” The confession made her blush even further. She could feel the burn of it rise up her chest and throat, the thin shift she wore hiding nothing. Her hand moved beneath the sheet, not missing a beat as she gripped his hardness, the need to have him within her nearly consuming her.

Jaime’s whole body stiffened, hunger climbing into his gaze as she stroked him. “Brienne-“ He reached out and threw back the covers. “It’s been too long.”

She nodded in agreement. She bit her lip as she released her hold on him, sliding both of her hands up the plains of his chest and his arms. They quivered as she stroked them, her eyes falling to his hardness once again. She ran her fingertip up his cock, glancing up as he whimpered. She gave him a shy smile as she watched his hands fist themselves into the bed sheets. The need throbbed through her more and Brienne shivered in anticipation as she moved to straddle him.

Jaime breathed harder already, his gaze fixed on her features. “Brienne?” He nearly begged. She lifted his hardness up, and pushed down, both gasping as he easily slid inside of her. “Fuck.” He breathed, arching in the same moment of her downstroke causing her to cry out. She reached down and slipped off her shift.

Brienne’s hips moved of their own accord, back and forth, around and around. She moaned as he sat up, wrapping his arms about her waist with pure hunger on his face. He goes for her throat, grazing her skin first with his stubble, then with his teeth in that way he knew she liked most. His tongue snaked out, tracing the circle of freckles he knew to be there. “Jaime—” She stuttered, unable to say more for the pleasure that coursed through her overwhelmed her completely. She pulled his mouth onto her own, catching his gasp as she swirled her hips.

Jaime pulled away from her mouth, stilling her movements with his hands on her hips. “Wait—Just let me—” He shifted to lay her on the bed beneath him, keeping them connected the entire time. She goes without struggle, gasping from the angle change.

They watched each other, unmoving. Brienne caressed his cheek, his lips, biting her lip as he sucked on her thumb. He slid his hand up to cup her breast, his thumb stroked her nipple in a slow caress. His body was trembling with desire for her, his gaze holding _**that**_ look which frightened her in the very recent past, but now she found it doesn’t this time. She licked her lips, moving her hips. “Jaime?” She was soft and slick, ready for him to release her from this torture. “Please.”

He blinked In surprise from her pleading tone, a small smile gracing his lips as he braced himself above her. He thrust his hips against hers hard once then twice, settling on a fast rhythm that jarred her body her whole body with each movement. “oh!” She cried out, arching her back as he fucked her, it was the only word she could think of despite its vulgarity. She gave a shocked gasp as he suddenly pulled out, lifting her leg to place onto his shoulder. He entered her again, moving his hips with the same speed and energy level.

She tried to find purchase, first grasping the sheets then his forearms, tears springing unbidden to her eyes. The fingers of his right hand moved between her legs and he stroked the swollen bundle of nerves there. “Jaime!” She cried out, pleasure coursing through her.

“Fuck, Brienne!” He groaned as she grew slicker, his hips continuing their quick movements. He lowered her leg, pushing his body closer to her own as he pushed his mouth against hers.

Her eyes widened as she felt another onslaught of pleasure, crying out as he whispered his encouraging words into her ear, shaking all over as she came a second time. Her fingers entwined with his as he followed her over with a shout and a groan, burying his face into her neck while whispering words of love into her throat.

Brienne lay, staring up at the ceiling, eyes wide with surprise.

 

**New Moon (Day 1)**

 

The following morning, he convinced her to stay in bed for the entirety of the day, the only time they leave it was to use the privy and order the servants to bring them food.

“I’m exhausted.” Jaime sighed and she frowned at him.

“From what? You do realize we’ve not left the bed all day?” It was well past noon and she couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty.

Jaime grinned as he slipped an arm around her waist. “Well, this is the best way to celebrate our new exclamations of love.”

She blushed, her heart rate speeding up as she allowed him to pull her against his chest. For once, she let the feelings of happiness and love evade her senses without hesitation or fear.

END


End file.
